


Happily Married

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femsub, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Whipping, all aboard the sin train, choo choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Boyd and Mist bought a cabin in the woods far away from the Greil Fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Married

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fanfic was originally uploaded by a former friend, but after her leaving she deleted the original work, I took it upon myself to revise and repost it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Boyd took a sip of his mead while situated on a chair. The crackling fireplace in front of him illuminated the dark, night-time room around him. He sighed rather comfortably, clearly enjoying the relaxing heat from the fireplace.

It's been a good two months since Boyd and Mist were wed. The 21-year old Reaver - with the ostentatious payment Elincia gave him - bought his own little cabin not too far off from the Greil fort, as a sort of place for Boyd and Mist to relax in.

There was another reason why they bought the cabin, as well. Thing is, Boyd did _not_ want Ike or the others to hear about his… special relationship with Mist. Not that the others didn’t trust him, but they would never hear the end of it if word of their sex life caught wind.

Boyd smirked as he heard a young girl come closer to the door on his left; bare footsteps echoed from the outside hallway, and heavy, estrogen-fueled breathing accompanied it. Soon enough, the door creaked open in a rather clumsy manner.

"M-Master Boyd... y-you promised you'd take it off today..."

Boyd grinned as his 18-year old wife - Mist - now stood in front of him. She was naked from head to toe, except a tagged black, leather collar that read "Boyd's Property" and an iron chastity belt secured on her entrance. Mist was on the very verge of tears from being pent up from orgasm for so long; there was literally nothing she desired more than release at this point.

Boyd chuckled, putting the mead on a counter, walking up to his wife-slash-slave. "Well, you certainly took your sweet time." Boyd grinned as he trailed a finger up the valley of Mist's B-cup breasts, eliciting a cry from the girl. She was extremely sensitive to touch, having been denied release for so long.

"P-Please, master..." Mist wailed, tears of overwhelming sensation forming in her eyes. "P-Please take it off... I-I can't take it anymore..."

Boyd's wolfish grin grew wider as she saw Mist whimper and wail. She was utterly adorable when she cried like this, thought Boyd. Even though her desperation fulfilled a dominant side to him, he wasn't cruel enough to delay her release any further. Boyd gripped the tag of her collar, pulling his wife-slash-slave up to equal eye level.

"Let’s have some fun, shall we?" Boyd inquired with a grin.

* * *

 

After leading Mist to the center of the room, Boyd double-checked if anyone was listening, and even planned out the position he was going to tie his wife in; even though her clearly anguished expression may suggest otherwise, Mist absolutely loved it when Boyd did this to her. The Reaver himself would _never_ harm his lover, not without his say-so. As it happened, Mist possessed a shockingly masochistic side to herself, and Boyd was all too eager to please.

"Now then... let's remove that troublesome chastity belt you got there." Boyd chuckled deviously as he pulled out the key in his pocket, and unlocked the device with it. He then slid it off slowly as a trickle of vaginal secretions stuck to the device like a string of spit.

"Uhhh..." Mist wailed as the now-removed chastity belt revealed her clean-shaven vagina; her clitoris was in full view and wide open, and the skin was utterly slicked with juices. Needless to say, one could tell Mist looked very desperate for how inviting her entrance is.

"Heh... look at you! You're soaking wet!" Boyd gave a quick lick to her clit, causing the younger spouse to yelp loudly from the sudden flick of the tongue. She shuddered afterwards, and even whinnied a little as his tongue left her entrance.

"Now then..." Boyd took out three toys out of a nearby chest stored by the fireplace; a ballgag with a harness, several feet of rope, and two nipple clamps. "...we're doing a reverse-y tonight."

Mist, being so desperate for pleasure, didn't hesitate for a moment. She immediately spread her legs wide open and her hands high together over her head. With a few lassos with rope and connection to the ceiling and floor, Mist's hands were tied over her head and her legs were spread wide apart, giving an even clearer view of her dripping womanhood.

"Open wide, honey..." Mist's mouth opened as wide as she could, letting Boyd secure the ballgag harness over her mouth. After securing the harness part over her face and to the back of her head, the Valkyrie was well and truly silenced.

Mist whimpered into the ballgag, crying a little as well. She gave a desperate glance as Boyd that all-but said "hurry up, please!" Boyd absolutely loved it when she was so helpless.

"Now, this might sting a little... but it isn't anything you're not used to at this point." Boyd then snapped the nipple clamps onto her two pink sweet spots, eliciting a squeal from the young girl. Her nipples turned a bright red, and sweat glistened all over her body. More tears formed in her eyes and her face was a rosy red. Mist was well and truly at the mercy of her master.

"Hahaha... goddess, you're adorable, you know that?" Boyd grinned giving her left butt cheek a quick, hard smack, making the maiden yelp in pain. Yet this nonetheless excited her; Mist shuddered as the immediate burn of the slap overwhelmed her senses.

"Now then..." The Reaver lowered himself towards Mist's gaping entrance, and brought his mouth close enough that the young girl could feel his hot breath. "...you've been a good girl, slave. And you deserve a reward..."

Without pausing for a moment, Boyd began to pleasure his wife-slash-slave by sliding his tongue into Mist's vagina.

It was then Mist lost self-control. Mist moaned loudly and heartily as Boyd began teasing her inside walls and her clitoris, emitting cute gasps and squeaks as Boyd's tongue went to work. Literally any other though processes going through her head before this stopped completely, having all of her hormonal desire override her rational thinking. Her small chest heaved as Boyd licked up her entrance, and her eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of her head - she was in pure bliss.  
  
A whole three minutes later, Mist felt ready to explode. Pre-orgasm fluids began to flow out of her entrance as Boyd hungrily ate her up, and suddenly - thanks to how expertly Boyd was teasing her insides - she began crying again, desperate for release.  
  
Yet at the very moment Mist seemed ready to orgasm, Boyd pulled out of her mouth, leaving a string of saliva between his tongue and her entrance. Mist immediately began to wail and sob; rather cruelly, Boyd not only denied Mist any sort of relief, but made it even worse than it was initially.  
  
"Ahh ahh ahh…!" Boyd teased. "You aren't going to be able to cum that easily, slave. No, I'm far from done with you... you and I are going to play with each other alllllllll night long, and _you're_ on the receiving end of it."   
  
Boyd then began pulling at her nipple clamps, causing the young girl to wail in pain. Boyd looked up eye-to-eye, with a wolfish grin that can only be feasibly fueled by sadism and mischievousness.  
  
"Well? You're really enjoying this so far, aren't you?" Boyd huskily whispered into her ear as he tugged her nipple clamps. "You like it when I fuck you like that, don't you?"  
  
"N-Ngggh...! Nnnhm!" Mist cried into the ballgag, nodding frantically as she winced at Boyd's tugging of her nipples.  
  
"Haha... good girl. It's good to be honest, you know?" Boyd immediately stopped tugging at her nipples and walked to her behind. The view of her round, milky-white behind was very clear, in all sincerity.  
  
"Bottoms up, slave." Mist wasted no time in complying, immediately raising her rear in a position that gave clear visage of her anus and vagina. Boyd then walked over to the chest by the fire place and picked up what can only be described as a menacing riding crop.  
  
"Oh, you've been naughty, slave..." Boyd grinned. "...and naughty girls need to be punished!" Without pausing for a further moment, he began lacing Mist's behind with whip marks.

With every lash of Boyd's riding crop, Mist squealed in pain and pleasure. Red marks began to coat all over her naked form, innocuously starting with her soft, milky behind. It eventually escalated to marks all around her body; Boyd began circling around her like a vulture over their prey, whipping in rather sensitive areas around her body.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Boyd whispered menacingly, as Mist wailed with every lash of the whip. "I _ow_ n you. Every inch of your body I own, from that cute pair of tits..." Boyd began as he began leaving marks over her bouncing B-cup breasts.  
  
"...to that firm ass of yours..." Boyd said as he gave a few hard whacks on her right butt cheek.  
  
"...and to the part which alllllllll women are controlled... your _cunt_." He dropped the whip and, with a little force, began stroking her vagina, causing the younger spouse to get even more aroused.  
  
"Unngh... hnnnnng...!" Mist groaned in a guttural fashion as her master stopped stroking her entrance, and began flat-out fingering it. Her hips gyrated to every push of Boyd's fingers, and both parties loved every second of it.  
  
"Do you understand, bitch? I _own_ you. Every single inch of that body is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He then began to finger her even more rapidly, and Mist's cries evolved into flat-out yelping and squealing.  
  
"I said... _do you understand, bitch_?!" Boyd barked loudly, giving her left butt cheek a firm slap. Mist yelped and immediately began bobbing her head up and down, wailing her master's name in a muffled fashion.   
  
"Good to hear." Boyd immediately stopped fingering his wife-slash-slave, causing the young submissive to begin sobbing again. Again she couldn't orgasm! Feelings of sexual frustration overwhelmed Mist, and tears again swelled up in her doe baby-blue eyes. Boyd grinned one last time; he thought of it once, and he'll think of it again - Mist was adorable when she cried like that.  
  
The Reaver then walked up to his slave and began blowing cold air into her ear, causing the young girl to gasp. "You really want to cum? You really do?"  
  
"Mmmmph! Nhmm! Plif lef mmh chmm!" Mist sobbed and wailed, clearly desperate for release up to this point. This gave Boyd an immeasurable degree of satisfaction; nothing really made me feel as good in this particular scenario as the clear knowledge of being the dominant one, being in charge. That alone gave Boyd the gratification to finish the deed.  
  
"Heh, alright... I _suppose_ you deserve it." Boyd began unzipping his pants and removing his red shirt, revealing his well-built muscles and a fully-erect penis. After stroking it a little to make it more erect, he went up to Mist's behind and - rather forcefully, considering his testosterone was kicking in - raised her bottoms up again, giving another clear view of her entrance.  
  
"You've been a good girl, Mist... just remember one thing." Boyd cooed into her ear, making the submissive Valkyrie bob her head up and down. "You belong to _me_ , and I can do this with you whenever I want, and _however_ I want. _Remember_ that."  
  
Without hesitating for a second, he then slid his erection into her slick vagina, and the grand finale begins there.

As Boyd began rapidly sliding his seven-inch member into Mist's slick, gaping vagina, Mist's cries of pleasure began echoing throughout the entire cabin - even with the ballgag on. Mist began thrusting her hips onto Boyd, eliciting an indescribable degree of pleasure from the 18-year old slave. Soon enough, Mist's eyes begun to roll to the back of her head; throughout the loud moans and grunting thrusts, Mist was in nirvana.  
  
Boyd, being pleasured by Mist's walls, grinned in a more hot-headed fashion than he normally does. "You ready to cum, slave? You really ready for this?"  
  
"N-Nnngh...! Gnnnngggh…!" Mist wailed and squealed "yes," albeit in a very muffled fashion thanks to the ballgag. Mist's B-cup breasts bounced and throbbed as she cried in guttural pleasure, tears of relief and gratification began flowing out of her eyes; everything had been leading up to this moment, and Boyd delivered.  
  
Boyd didn't hold back for a second; after five minutes of continuous thrusting, not even someone as enduring as the Mighty Soldier could hold back any longer; his white, sticky sperm shot into Mist's entrance, coating her walls in his substance. The two almost fell onto each other, breathing heavily from the post-coitus. Boyd then slid his now-limp penis out of her entrance and walked up to his slave, removing her ballgag in the process.  
  
"Ahhh... h-haaaah... M-Master, I..." Mist was going to finish the sentence, but Boyd raised her collar up to facial value.  
  
"Call me Boyd, darling." Boyd smiled.  
  
He then gave the love of his life a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
At that very moment, there was no dominance or submission, nor pain and pleasure working hand in hand. None of the lewd interplays the couple performed with each other would be present here; only a deep love and compassion for their significant other. As Boyd left Mist's lips, the two smiled at each other lovingly. For all the kinky activities they performed throughout the evening, one thing was perfectly clear; they loved each other, and no pain and pleasure would change that.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Boyd... heehee..." Mist giggled innocently, turning a bright shade of red in the process.  
  
"No. Thank _you_." Boyd smiled, nodding in approval. Soon enough however, Boyd mischievous smirk crept back on his face.  
  
"Er, B-Boyd? Wh-What are you-" Before the Valkyrie could finish her sentence, Boyd gripped the ballgag harness on her neck.  
  
"Oh, trust me honey," Boyd grinned deviously. "The night's just getting _started_."  
  
"B-But Boyd I - eeeeeek!" But it was too late; Boyd put the ballgag back on.  
  
Poor Mist. She’s certainly going to wake up sore all over.

_Fin_


End file.
